The present invention relates to a circuit element mounting structure for an electronic still camera.
A conventional electronic still camera, which converts an image into an electric signal and records it, requires not only an exposure control circuit as needed by a camera provided with a film coated with a silver salt, but also requires an image pickup and recording circuit. Therefore, the circuit base plate of the conventional electronic still camera is larger than that of a camera merely provided with a film coated with a silver salt. Accordingly, the conventional electronic still camera is larger in size than the latter camera. This is a problem for the conventional electronic still camera.